Dunham Down
by sharingstories2
Summary: He saw it all *character death* I wrote this at like 4AM
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't how he planned his day, he knew it wasn't going to be a good day but he never once imagined that he would be here. Watching her die right in front of him. She had jumped in front of the bullet that was cursing and spiralling anywhere, it took everyone a few minutes to react as the police jumped the suspect and he ran to her. His beautiful Olivia. He placed his hands under her head to stop the bleeding that had occurred as she fell and tried to stop the bullet wound from bleeding out.  
"Olivia" he whispered, tears making tracks down his face.  
"Olivia, open your eyes!" she smiled at him as if opening her eyes was some funny joke.  
"I'm going to die peter" he shook his head at her as she began to laugh. Maybe this is what death was like, one moment you are completely fine then you are laughing like a maniac as the grim reaper takes you away.  
"Olivia you aren't going to die…. I… I won't let you" he promised, conviction evident in his voice. Olivia smiled and tugged on his shirt and asked him to lean closer.  
"I love you "she whispered he was about to make a declaration of love back when she started convulsing. The medics began pulling him away as he screamed for her, he screamed as though screaming would somehow make her awake. Charlie and Walter pulled him back, he fought against them before succumbing to their will and being catered off to the hospital.

As he sat in the waiting room he knew she wouldn't survive, he could feel a part of him missing, the part that she owned. He knew she had died when the doctor walked out, his face tired and worn. Yet Peter couldn't process it, he couldn't process the fact that she was dead, he couldn't process his tears and he couldn't process the fact that he was being pulled in to his father's arms whilst begging his 'daddy' to make it better. He could only process the numbness that had settled into his very essence as he realised that the love of his life was dead. He realised that he never said he loved her back.

Walter hugs his son as Peter breaks, he watched as the son who was so strong broke at the very notion that she was dead. When peter stopped crying Walter took a step back and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to his son and kissed him on the head before walking away.

Time slowed for Peter, the people disappeared as he looked at the letter Walter had given him, in Olivia's writing. Trembling he opened it.

Dear Peter,  
I'm going to hope Walter remembered to give you this but I suppose being insane might make him forget. If you are reading this then I am dead, I just hope you weren't there. It would destroy you. I know myself dying will make you question whether or not you should stay, I overheard you tell Charlie that sometimes I was the only one keeping you here but even if I am gone you are still needed. I think it's pretty obvious that Walter needs you and you can't leave him now.

I'm getting lost here there was a purpose to this.

I love you Peter Bishop. It's wild and uncontrollable and completely reckless but I am irrevocably in love with you to the point where I would leave the F.B.I for you. I don't know if we had gotten around to telling each other yet but I know you love me to. I just wanted to let you know that I love you.

I'm sorry I died, I hoped it wasn't too painful but you never know with our job, for all I know the atoms in my body could have combusted. Yet I hope you don't take it too hard. Love me peter but don't forget yourself in the process.

Take care of Walter and Astrid for me. I know despite what they say they are fond of each other and make sure Charlie doesn't become too distant, he is still my best friend. Tell my sister I said hello and tell Ella that… that Aunt Liv will always be looking over her.

Take care Peter

Love Olivia

Peter rubbed away his tears, he loved Olivia Dunham and would do everything to make sure her memory lived on.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
